clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Brittany Brith
Brittany Brith is a Senior (Grade 12) at Clearwater High School. She is one of the original thirteen characters and arguably one of the most developed. She is extremely opinionated, independent, and ready for anything life throws at her. She is known to be very rebellious and even scandalous at times, not for attention, but because she enjoys the thrill. After having a gun pointed to her face and almost losing her life to her stalker, she reacts by becoming extremely hyper-sexual, starting a shocking sexual relationship with an older man online who later comes to be with her. After her nudes are spread around the school, becoming a stripper, and almost being raped by her online beau, she turns a new leaf and starts turning to God to help her back on the right track, which is quickly trumped when she is blackmailed and her mother finds out everything she's done, leading to a major conflict between them. Her upward trajectory continues once she starts dating Ethan Webber, someone else who feels they have to redeem their reputation. They have a very strong and stable relationship for a long time and both grow as people in the process. During this time, Brittany also grapples with her religion and the return of her father from the army, both eventually helping her mature as a person even further. She is best friends with Chloe Kaven and Scott Taylor and good friends with Leah Gerard, Eliza Bell and Olivia Jerl. She has many enemies including Devon Mather, Bernard Kale, Levi Carlson, Breean Zuckerman, and Gina Reynolds. She is portrayed by Keke Palmer. Character History Season 1 In Anything Could Happen, on her first day at Clearwater, she is pleased to see her old friend Scott is in her first class. When he remarks how nice it is to see someone who doesn't hate him, she tells him not that many people do, but Scott doesn't believe her following an unknown event that took place over the summer. She tells him that this is the best place to meet new people and that it shouldn't be that hard to make friends since he's a good person, he just has to be himself. Scott is skeptical and brings up how his entire middle school friend group hates him now, but Brittany lets him know she and Olivia are there for him and gives him hope. Later at lunch, Scott finds her and tells her he still hasn't found anyone new, but she tells him it will take time and to calm down. As he watches the popular clique eat, he asks why that can't be him and Brittany says there's no reason it can't be. In Fuckin' Perfect, she and Chloe are in the bathroom when Caylee runs in holding the box of cupcakes. Brittany is excited to see cupcakes and after Caylee asks them to leave, Brittany is disappointed because she wanted one, but Chloe pushes her out. In This Is How I Disappear (1), she is eating with Scott and Olivia and catches Scott staring at a guy. She calls him out on it, asking if he checked him out. Scott asks if it's weird to be straight and yet think a guy is cute and Brittany tells him if he thinks that, he's not straight. Scott says that he thinks he's straight, so tell help him figure it out, Brittany has him picture Eric shirtless, and when Scott starts getting excited from the thought, Brittany congratulates him on not being straight. Olivia isn't sure that means something, so Brittany has Scott picture Abby shirtless, and when nothing happens, they determine he is gay, although Scott still is not sure. In This Is How I Disappear (2), she introduces her friend Harley to Scott and Chloe at lunch and after they talk for a bit and Harley leaves, Brittany tells Scott that Harley has a crush on him. Scott is confused since they just met, but Brittany explains that she's thought he's cute and would date him in an instant. Scott is surprised and Brittany mentions that it's too bad Scott is more into guys at the moment. Scott says he's just confused and Brittany tells him he might be bi. Harley returns and Scott ends up asking Harley out, which Brittany seems a little suspicious of. In Radar, Brittany is eating lunch with Eliza and zoning out as she stares at a boy. Eliza notices and asks her who she's checking out and Brittany tells her his name is Levi and he's amazing. Eliza asks if they've ever talked and Brittany tells her they're super close. Levi then walks by and nods at Brittany, calling her Bethany. Eliza chuckles and Brittany gets upset since they've spoken twice, but he still doesn't know her name. Eliza jokes he must not know her address or shoe size either, but Brittany is upset and says he must not pay any attention to her at all like she does him. Brittany figures she'll just have to get closer to him, but agrees to not stalk him when Eliza warns her against going too far. The next day, Brittany approaches Scott in the lunchroom and asks him if he knows Levi. Scott tells her he goes to his youth group at church, which excites Brittany and she asks if they talk a lot. Scott tells her they don't, so Brittany asks him if she can come with him to his next youth group meeting so she can talk to him. Scott asks if she likes him and she tells him she does, so Scott agrees, saying it sound like fun. Brittany is very gracious and later in class with Chloe, leans that Scott's coming out as bi to Gina went horribly, which puts Brittany off of Gina. Brittany asks Chloe if she has a date to homecoming and Chloe says she'll probably just go with friends. Brittany tells her then that she's going to ask Levi and hopefully he says yes. Chloe is intrigued and Brittany explains that he's a sophomore she's crushing on and is going to Scott's youth group to talk to him. They then consider whether making out in a church is bad or not, and Chloe encourages her not to do it, which Brittany agrees to. At the youth group meeting, Levi winks at Brittany and she freaks out to Scott about it. Scott encourages her to talk to him, but she says he seems interested in the God conversation right now. Scott asks her if she isn't, and she admits she doesn't really get into religion, she only came for Levi. Scott is shocked to hear this, and the youth leader hears too, telling her to just leave. Brittany gets defensive and says she didn't like it there anyways and leaves, bringing Scott with her. Outside the church while waiting for their ride, Brittany apologizes for getting them kicked out and Scott tells her it's alright since his head isn't in the right space anyways. Levi runs out and is happy to have caught them, asking if she came just for him. Brittany tells him that she did and he tells her that was really sweet. Scott mouths "homecoming" to her, encouraging her to make her move, and Brittany panics and very aggressively asks him if he would go with her as he's about to leave. Taken aback, he tells her no and goes back inside. Scott tells her that guys don't like it when girls scream things in their faces and Brittany is embarrassed by her blunder, saying she'll be going with Chloe then as they get picked up. At school the next day, Chloe approaches her and tells her she heard about what happened with Levi and is sorry, but Brittany says it's not like they ever had a conversation or anything so it's okay. Chloe tells her they might end up in the future, but Brittany is doubtful and is instead excited to have fun with her friends at the dance, but Chloe is unsure if their group will even be okay after Gina and Scott's fight. Brittany is annoyed by all of the drama in high school and seems disappointed that homecoming isn't going the way she planned. In Dancing On My Own (1), she is at Homecoming with Chloe and Gina when Olivia approaches them and asks if they've seen Scott. Brittany tells her he's probably with Harley somewhere. She later finds Olivia crying in the bathroom and asks if something happened with Scott. Olivia lies to turn everyone against Harley and tells her that Harley said if she ever talked to Scott again, she would make her wish she didn't. Brittany is shocked to hear this and wonders what her problem is, asking Olivia if she wants her to stay with her. Olivia tells her to go have fun, so Brittany leaves, unaware that she fell into Olivia's trap. In Personal Jesus, Brittany is sitting in church with her mother, who is very excited for the sermon to start. When her mother expects the same excitement from Brittany, instead she acts ambivalent and says there are better ways she'd rather be spending her time. Her mother gets upset and Brittany asks her if she'd rather lie and say she'd rather be here than with her friends, and her mother tells her to be quiet. The service starts and Brittany rolls her eyes, not happy to be there. The next day at school, Brittany notices symbols inside Leah's locker and asks what they're for. Leah explains she's Satanic and they're like the cross for her religion. Brittany seems intrigued and asks her more about it. Leah explains she has rituals that she does and asks Brittany if she'd like to show her sometime. Brittany says they would be cool and Leah asks why she's interested. Brittany explains that at church they say Jesus has touched everyone, but says she's never felt that way and thinks it's all nonsense. Leah asks if she's looking for a new religion and Brittany says she's not sure, but knows for certain that she's not a Christian. Brittany then wonders if it is fate that she never felt God's presence because she was meant to be a Satanist. Leah tells her if she has anymore questions to let her know and Brittany seems very intrigued. Brittany is doing more research on her phone later that day and Chloe sneaks up behind her and scares her. Brittany hides her phone when Chloe asks what she's doing and Chloe gets suspicious despite Brittany telling her it was nothing. After Chloe continues probing Brittany on what it was, Brittany tells Chloe to sit down and explains she's not a Christian anymore and doesn't feel any connection with God. Chloe tells her that's okay, but when Brittany tells her she's been introduced to Satanism and feels a connection with it, Chloe is a little taken aback. Chloe brings up animal sacrifices and the scary stuff they do, and Brittany clears up that those are just the extremists, like every religion has. Chloe backs off and tells her she's okay with it, supporting her 100% as long as no one dies. Brittany asks her if this makes her a bad person or too far out there, but Chloe assures her everyone is different for a reason. Brittany thanks her for accepting this and admits she thought Chloe would hate her. Chloe assures her she would never hate her, but warns her not to tell Gina, which Brittany agrees with. The two girls are later heading to lunch and Chloe asks Brittany if she's going to tell Scott and Harley. Brittany is worried how they'd react, but Chloe tells her they'd be okay with it, so Brittany gathers some courage and walks up to them. She tells them the news and asks if they're cool with it, which they are, but Scott reminds her Levi is a devout Christian. Brittany starts to worry this might ruin her chances with him. That night, she prepares for her initiation and lights a candle as her mom knocks on the door, which startles her. She accidentally knocks the candle over and sets a stack of papers on fire. Brittany scrambles to hide her Satanic papers and put out the fire as her mother tries getting in. Her mother bursts through the door and sees the fire spreading, panicking and telling Brittany to put it out with the water bottle nearby. Brittany successfully puts it out and after her mother asks what she was doing, Brittany lies and says she was just trying to light some calming candles and was startled. Her mother believes her and tells her to be more careful next time as Brittany looks relieved her mother didn't see what was really going on. The next day, Brittany and Leah are praying together and Scott walks up, surprised to see Satanists pray. They remind him there aren't that many differences from Christianity and he seems happy to learn. Brittany then tells them about the nightmare that happened during her initiation and Leah informs her that there is no initiation and whatever she was reading was wrong. Brittany is frustrated that she did that for nothing, but grateful to not be going through this alone. Scott reminds her again not to tell Gina and she agrees, saying she's not stupid. Leah later invites Brittany to church with her, but Brittany worries about lying to her parents and says her's are crazy, so telling them the truth probably isn't an option. Brittany expresses her frustration in people not accepting the person she truly wants to be and how she's not the same girl as before. But she's figuring herself out and will get there eventually, hopeful for the future. In What You Waiting For?, Brittany meets with Olivia, Gina, and Chloe after Scott asked them all to meet by the stairs. Scott arrives and comes out to them as gay, and Brittany finds it very sweet he chose to come out to them first. Gina gets very upset, saying that this is unholy and they should all see that, which annoys Brittany since she's bringing God into it. Brittany then looks happy when Olivia puts Gina in her place and sticks up for Scott. In Want U Back, she freaks out when she hears Scott likes Ethan and then bumps into Levi who asks her if she's seen Blake. Scott covers for her when she can't even speak and then tells her to get over him since it will never work because of their opposing religions. She defends him and says that he won't care but Scott asks her how well she really knows him and tells her to wait before she dates someone. Brittany is upset after he walks away. She gets pulled aside by him the next day and he asks her out and says he realized how hot she was. She accepts and they start to kiss as Eliza watches in shock. She runs to tell Eliza and Chloe who are upset with her for going after a guy she has no future with. Brittany interprets this as them trying to run her life for her and calls them out before leaving in a rage. She apologizes to Eliza the next day and Eliza tells her it'll be fine as long as nothing religious is brought up. Levi comes over and asks her out to a banquet at his church that night and Brittany accepts; much to Eliza's dismay. She is talking to Scott at lunch and hopes Levi isn't too religious. He sits with them and wants to say a prayer before they eat. Scott laughs at Brittany's predicament and she starts to prayer and then fakes choking so she doesn't have to finish it, realizing religion might be a big problem. In Sick Muse, Brittany agrees to go with Levi to youth group again and complains about it to Scott who is getting fed up with it and tells her to just tell him the truth that she's a Satanist. She compares it to Scott not coming out to his parents and offends him by making it seem petty. Scott tells her she'll have to tell him eventually and leaves, hurt by what she said. She is at Gina's house later that day and isn't listening to her so Gina tries giving her advice by telling her to be a Christian again. Brittany calls her out on how she always tries to spread her religion and storms out of her house. She goes to Leah's house for advice and Leah tells her to tell Levi that Gina is Satanic to solve both her problems; get his opinion on the religion and get revenge on Gina. Brittany calls her a genius and leaves to put the plan into action. She tells him Gina is a Satanist while in the park with him after he says he loves her. He is okay with it at first, but when she says that she's really the Satanist, he freaks out and tells her it's not okay. At school the next day, she tries making amends with everyone but Gina won't hear it and calls off their friendship. Levi comes up to her and tells her its his duty as a Christian to lead her back onto the right path. Brittany is disappointed because this isn't what she wanted. In Force A Smile (2), she goes with her friends to find Olivia at the train station and is relieved when they find her. She tells Moon to shut up when she makes an insensitive remark to Olivia and is happy when they get Olivia to come back home. Season 2 In Bring Me to Life (1), she and Levi are flirting at lunch and she invites him to finally meet her parents. Levi seems nervous about it, but she tells him that they're cool and and asks if he can do it tonight. Brittany gets concerned when he gets nervous and says he can't because he's hanging out with Blake and runs off. Elzia comes and Brittany says she didn't know Blake was friends with Levi and Eliza didn't know either. Brittany gets very suspicious when she learns that Blake is hanging out with Eliza that night and knows Levi is keeping something from her. She tells Chloe about it and Chloe suggests that maybe he's cheating on her and that she should try reading his text messages to see. She calls Blake that night to see if he really is with Levi and when he says he isn't, Brittany gets angry and reaches Levi's voicemail when she calls him. She confronts him about it the next day and he says he doesn't need to tell her everything he does. She calls him out on cheating and he freaks out and tells her he isn't. She believes him, but wants to know what he's hiding. At lunch, she takes his phone when he goes to the bathroom and sees he's been texting a girl named Layla. She is heartbroken that he really did cheat and lied and Eliza comforts her. She asks him about Layla later that day and he's mad that she went through his phone, but then tells her that Layla is his mother's cancer doctor. Brittany feels horrible about herself after she hears the news. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Appearances Central Episodes Relationships Levi Carlson Main Article: Brittany-Levi Relationship *Start Up: Want U Back (115) *Break Up: Kiss With A Fist (214) **Reason: He changed after his mother died. Bernard Kale Main Article: Brittany-Bernard Relationship *First Relationship (online) **Start Up: I'm A Slave 4 U (1) (223) **Break Up: I'm A Slave 4 U (2) (224) ***Her friends disapproved of her relationship with him. *Second Relationship (in person) **Start Up: Before Summertime Sadness (301) **Break Up: Honeymoon Avenue (303) ***Reason: Chloe told her mother about Bernard and their illegal relationship. Lyle Conrad Main Article: Brittany-Lyle Relationship * Start Up: My Everything (422) * Break Up: I Will Never Let You Down (424) ** Reason: His child ingested withdrawal meds when she left it alone with Sophie Ethan Webber Main Article: Brittany-Ethan Relationship * Start Up: Impossible Year (601) * Break Up: Hearts Like Ours (710) ** Reason: He didn't have time for her anymore. Trivia *She is one of the 9 characters to be a regular in all eight seasons of the series. *Brittany is one of the 14 characters to appear in 100 episodes or more. *She is one of the 8 characters to appear in less than half the episodes of a season they were a regular in the whole time. *She has had a total of 24 plots. **She is tied for the most amount of plots in Season 4. **She is tied for the least amount of plots in Season 7. *She is one of the 3 characters to have an episode where they have the main plot in every season of the series. The other 2 are Sophie and Caylee. *She lost her virginity to Bernard Kale when he came to visit her at the start of her sophomore year. This was illegal since he was in his 30's. *She is the first character to change their religion. *She is the first character to have a relationship over the internet. *She is the first character to have an illegal relationship. *Her snapchat username is BritBrat. Quotes *(to Scott) "Whats up, homie?" (First Line) *(to Scott) "Congratulations, you're not straight!" *"Is it bad to make out in a church?" *"I’m different than I used to be…in more ways than one. I just wish people accepted it…" *"I asked for your opinion, not a sermon." *"If that bastard is cheating on me, I will seriously cut his balls off!" Category:Characters Category:Regular Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Seniors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8